Unanimous Decision Rewrite
The Unanimous Decision Rewrite is Rewrite 1 of the Tadukooverse Constitution. Decisions must be unanimous among the Tadukooverse Team and the current amendments shall become official. The original approval must be condensed and one for this rewrite must be added. Amendments Added The Emokidx993 Addition Amendment, Player Rights Addition Amendment, Amendments and Rewrites Addition Amendment, and Team Qualifications Addition Amendment are now part of the constitution. Article 3 Section 1 Changes (Decision Making Policy) Changes are in bold. When a decision needs made, it will be presented to Tadukoo first. He will then decide whether it is possible to implement that decision and analyze the pros and cons of the decision if any exist. If the decision is possible to implement on Tadukooverse, Tadukoo will then present the decision to the entire Tadukooverse Team, preferably but not necessarily in a group setting. The team will then vote for or against the decision and may present alternate options. Every decision must be a unanimous decision to be approved and implemented. Article 3 Section 2 Changes (Open Decision Policy) Changes are in bold. At maximum, the Tadukooverse Team may have five open/pending decisions. If one or more Tadukooverse Team members will be gone (he/she/they give notice) or have been gone for three or more days (without notice), the other Tadukooverse Team members' decisions go, becoming "Temporary Decisions", but when the missing member(s) come back, he/she/they can either approve of the decisions or re-open them. A Team member has one week after he or she returns to approve or re-open a decision before it becomes a normal decision. Temporary Decisions are just as powerful as normal decisions, except for the fact that they can be re-opened by Team members. When it is re-opened, it will no longer be implemented until it is approved again. A normal decision is still implemented until it is removed. Article 3 Section 3 Addition (Decision Time Limit Policy) This pushes the Leader Veto Policy back to Section 4. A time limit may be placed on a decision if a reason is given, for example a deadline of December 25th to decide on having a New Years event with the reason being the Tadukooverse Team needs time to prepare. The time limit must be reasonable. When the deadline comes, it is automatically approved as long as there is no opposition. If no time limit is placed on a decision, it can keep being debated until it is either decided or any Team member may deem that we cannot make a unanimous decision. Article 3 Section 3 Changes (Leader Veto Policy) Change to Article 3 Section 4, Team Disagreement Policy. Changes are in bold. If the Team fails to make a decision, any Team member may veto the failure. The Team member who does the veto must alert all active Team members. After everyone who is active knows about the veto, each Team member who wants to stick to his or her position has 48 hours to give their explanation of why. If only one side supplies its explanation in those 48 hours, it wins. After six days and 12 hours, emokidx993 may join in the debate. After one week, if the dispute is not settled, players on the server can be involved in the debate. If after two weeks, the dispute is still not resolved, the decision is either set aside for a later date or nothing is done with it. Article 5 Section 3 Changes (Tadukooverse Constitution Rewrites) Changes are in bold. A rewrite of this Constitution is required when a major addition or limit must be added or anything other than an amendment must be removed. A rewrite may also be made to make amendments more powerful. Any amendments placed into a rewrite become part of the rewrite. A rewrite may not be followed until it is approved. A rewrite is decided by the current Tadukooverse Team as described in the Decision Making Article. Article 5 Section 4 Changes (Tadukooverse Constitution Approval) Remove everything but our approval sentences. Also rename to Tadukooverse Constitution Original Approval. Article 5 Section 5 Addition (Tadukooverse Constitution Rewrite 1 Approval) Add our approvals of this rewrite. Category:Tadukooverse Constitution